


Kissing It Better

by drunken_kurage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunken_kurage/pseuds/drunken_kurage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for d_hearts_c Valentine's prompt 'kissing it better.' Unoriginal name, but a wild disregard for Valentine's fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing It Better

  



End file.
